Réquiem Azul
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: Según la Teoría del Inconsciente de Freud, el aparato psíquico está conformado por tres instancias: Ello, Yo y Superyó. Veamos que ocurre cuando el Ello inminentemente sale a la luz...
1. PRÓLOGO

**_"Antes de que empieces a leer este libro, dejemos las cosas claras. Quiero que hagas tres cosas por mí:  
Uno: No te ofendas por nada de lo que leas a continuación.  
Dos: Olvida tus inhibiciones  
Tres (y muy importante): A partir de ahora, todo lo que voy a contarte debe quedar entre tú y yo"_**

**_"La Sociedad Juliette" de Sasha Grey_**

* * *

PDV de Mathias:

*FLASHBACK*

_*crash*_

"¡Pequeño idiota! ¿¡Dónde carajo te has escondido ahora!? ¡Juro que en cuanto te vea te degollaré, y luego cortaré tus brazos para hacerlos rodajitas y servirlos junto con la sopa de ortigas, y de paso arrancaré tus venas y la decoraré con ellas!"

_Aún recuerdo cuando era… éramos, niños. Aquella era donde nada parecía importar, tan solo el hecho de competir por el fin de ser el más grande orgullo de nuestro padre. Retozando por los –en ese entonces –níveos prados de algún lugar donde hoy sería nada más ni nada menos que alguno de nuestros hogares, hoy incluso, teniendo un pasado retorcido, un próspero presente y algún posible destino aún desconocido, no podríamos identificar de qué lugar se trataría en la actualidad._

"No me encuentres… Que por favor no me encuentres…"

_Esa arcaica, inmemorial, perecida mansión señorial que aun persigue de tanto en tanto mis pensamientos (y, de alguna manera u otra, ahora más que antes) era el escenario general de nuestros juegos cotidianos. Pasábamos días enteros empujándonos, peleando, apedreándonos, robándonos juguetes, y lo sé perfectamente, ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese en el que se magullan un par de niños los unos a los otros? Ese, damas y caballeros, era el tipo de juego al que nosotros ya estábamos habituados, pero lo que nuestras pequeñas e ingenuas mentes infantiles no llegaron a captar desde un principio fue, el intento que finalmente dio frutos de nuestro padre: instruirnos._

"Aja, ya te vi… Te lo dije, cabeza de trapezoide, puedes correr pero no esconderte"

_"Puedes correr pero no esconderte" ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso en mi infancia? Viniendo de la boca de todos; claramente, siempre me lo esperaba. Pero en ese entonces ya estaba resignado ante cualquier tipo de castigo que pudieran proferirme._

*blam*

"¡OUHH!"

_Por supuesto que, no hubo día alguno donde no me hubiera llevado una buena tunda. Y ahora que soy –a lo mejor, parcialmente –consciente de la infamia de todo tipo de acciones que en aquella época fue, no algo de tal magnitud, pero pequeños e insignificantes tabúes (y aún hoy, a excepción de escasas partes en este mundo desproporcionado), me doy cuenta de que nunca me detuve a sopesar alguna otra posible opción. Las cosas pudieron haber sido tan diferentes, pude haberme convertido en una ilustre figura de las proezas de la andanza, o bien, dirigirme a mí mismo a un cataclismo inevitable. Aún hoy me pregunto, qué hubiera pasado si alguna vez hubiera dejado que mi ferviente corazón… se congelase… al igual que el de todos ellos…_

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

* * *

**¿Qué onda gente? Bien, esta vez estoy tratando de escribir un thriller psicológico. Como luego verán, este fic tiene "mensajes ocultos" a medida que se va desarrollando la historia, aunque a veces alguna que otra cosa sin sentido se me pueda escapar. Este sólo es el prólogo, por lo que no es muy largo, sin embargo prometo más longitud en los siguientes capítulos.  
Si deseas entender o descifrar los mensajes ocultos en el prólogo, envíame un PM o bien, escríbeme a mi cuenta de Tumblr: shetalkswithmonsters  
Para darme tiempo de escribir y traducir los capítulos del español al inglés, iré actualizando cada dos semanas.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, Piper fuera~!**

**Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Expresión "Cabeza de trapezoide" - ScandiAisu (ya lo borró :'( )**


	2. Misa de Burns

"_**¿Por qué dejaste Balincrest?"**_

"_**Mi hermano estudió aquí"**_

"_**La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos"**_

* * *

El hiriente y elegiaco sonido de una gaita lamentándose desconsoladamente inundó por completo el santo pabellón.

Escoceses, ¿Por qué un montón de brutos iban a enorgullecerse de esa manera por un desgarrador sonido como el de aquel infernal instrumento? Quizás, pueden tener –y digamos que no muy bien fundamentadas –sus propias razones, pero de cualquier modo, seguía siendo algo inverosímil, aún más viniendo de gente como ellos.

Originalmente, la Noche de Burns se celebra sólo en Escocia, pero es obvio que él fue quien obligó a sus hermanos (por no mencionar que también aludió al resto de Europa) a sumarse a la conmemoración del poeta, aunque las naciones no pertenecientes a su familia se negaron rotundamente, claro.

Veinticinco de Enero, y las clases no habían comenzado aún… Parece que a Arthur se le desorganizó el calendario inconscientemente (sí, luego de gastar su tiempo insinuándosele a Alfred…); pero empañando la situación, en realidad, el año escolar comenzaría al día siguiente, para desgracia de los estudiantes.

Todos los invitados se sobresaltaron al oír la lastimera estridencia, poniéndose de pie frente sus asientos, recibiendo a la comitiva de abanderados encabezados por un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso, que ejecutaba la satánica cornamusa al mismo tiempo que guiaba a sus compañeros: cinco niños con trajes tradicionales escoceses portando las banderas correspondientes al Reino Unido, agregando la de Irlanda (seguramente para evitar palizas viniendo de su hermana mayor). Arthur semejaba un novio aguardando por su prometida en el altar, sosteniendo una vela en la mano.

Los escoltas arribaron a los peldaños frente al sagrario, posicionándose en filas de tres: el intérprete de la gaita a la derecha de Arthur, quien estaba en el medio, y a su izquierda, el portador de la bandera escocesa, y a la izquierda de este último, el de la inglesa seguido del de la galesa; los escoltas que llevaban las banderas irlandesas se apresuraron a situarse a la derecha del músico de la dulzaina. La tensa situación del convoy era fácil de intuir, ya que no pudieron haberlo dejado más evidente: sudando como si estuvieran siendo cocinados, tragando saliva cada dos por tres en una frecuencia casi moderada, acomodándose las mangas y los cuellos, tratando de disimular esa expresión de desgraciados de sus rostros al mismo tiempo que se esforzaban para no dejar caer las banderas…

Arthur pareció dejar pasar por alto esto y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, los cuales estaban sentados, por supuesto, en la fila más cercana al altar. Encendió la vela de Allistor y volvió a su posición, Allistor encendió la vela de Rhys, Rhys encendió la de Liam, Liam la de Bridget… y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Peter, quien encendió la vela del primer estudiante de la fila trasera, para así repetir las acciones previas.

Esta vez un sacerdote arribó al retablo, y colocándose sus lentes, abrió un libro –podría decirse tan grueso como una biblia –de apariencia antigua, y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un verso de bienvenida, claramente, en inglés antiguo.

* * *

Finalmente, lo que de una misa había pasado a ser martirio concluyó. Al menos, para quienes NO eran estudiantes de la Academia Mundial W, pues dentro de unas largas horas los educandos deberían partir en un tren rumbo al liceo.

"Felicidades por la celebración" Holanda congratuló a Inglaterra extendiéndole su mano

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado" Arthur hizo ademán para aceptar la muestra de aprecio "Bélgica, Luxemburgo, ¿Listos para el siguiente trimestre?" Trató de relajarlos animándolos de alguna manera u otra

"Nos esforzaremos todo lo posible" Bélgica afirmó con una positiva sonrisa

Su hermano menor, Luxemburgo, solo retornó a su mirada recelosa ante aquel comentario, siendo el primero de los países bajos en abandonar la iglesia.

"Gran ceremonia" Alemania alabó a Inglaterra estrechando sin previa anticipación sus manos

"M-muchas gracias" Él sonrió algo sorprendido "Romano, Veneciano, tienen un par de zapatos bastantes grandes que llenar, espero que esta vez den lo mejor de sí mismos" Suspiró, luego de terminar su frase dirigida hacia los hermanos italianos que habían venido junto con Ludwig "Su abuelo fue uno de los mejores…"

"Ve~"

"Gracias"

Romano interrumpió a su hermano menor tras empujarlo fuera de la capilla junto con Alemania

"Q-que… Bonita celebración, Inglaterra..." Dinamarca le ofreció su temblorosa mano en señal de saludo

"Lo sé, me alegro de que hayan venido" Arthur esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa para intentar provocarlo y aceptó las felicitaciones "Así que, ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de tercer año?" Dirigió su mirada hacia los menores de la familia nórdica: Islandia, Aland, Groenlandia y Feroe, por supuesto

"Más profesores agobiantes que soportar, un año menos para finalizar" Nils respondió monótonamente

"Oh, bien, espero grandes cosas de ustedes este año" Arthur no perdió la calma

"No te preocupes, no nos decepcionarán, ¿Cierto?" Agregó Finlandia

"Haremos… Lo posible" Islandia aseguró para no prometerles realmente nada, aún con su frailecillo en brazos

"Muy bien, así me gusta. Hasta pronto" Se despidió observando como el reservado grupo de países abandonaba la parroquia lentamente "¡Ah! ¡Fo! ¡Te veo esta noche!" Gritó el recordatorio a Feroe, quien aún se encontraba a unos metros de él

"¡Te veo en la cena de esta noche Iggy!" Astrid dijo su última despedida, saludando mientras desaparecía en la multitud de gente

El arrebolado sol vespertino bañaba por completo esa taciturna tarde. Con la suerte de contemplar, desde un punto de vista periférico, cómo su compañero y posible relativo, el tiempo, arrebataba la inherencia entre tantas familias sin clemencia alguna. Si bien esa noche (a las dos de la mañana, para ser más precisos) encargados de la academia vendrían a buscar a cada alumno, esa tarde indicaba el tiempo de partir para los del primer año, quienes recién comenzaban en la institución. No se supo muy bien por qué, a lo mejor, alguna clase de orientación o algo relacionado con eso.

"¡Mamá! No quiero irme" Peter lloriqueaba, corriendo a abrazar a Tino

"Ay… mi vida, lo lamento. Pero mírame" Finlandia tomó a Sealand de la barbilla para clavar su mirada en la de él "Tienes que ser un buen chico y cumplir con tus deberes ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí y por papá" Tino trató de –inocentemente –extorsionarlo

"V'mos, campeón… Con la frente en 'lto" Berwald le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le secó las lágrimas

"¿Quieren apresurarse? ¡Hola! Perderemos el tren" Se quejó Ladonia a lo lejos, ya en frente de las puertas corredizas de uno de los vagones

"¡Storebror! ¡Yo tampoco quiero irme!" Christiania hipó alzando sus brazos, claramente esperando un abrazo de parte de su hermano mayor

"Escúchame, enano: La escuela es como una cárcel, cumples tu sentencia y te vas, verás que cuando termines te reirás de todo lo que sucedió" Dinamarca trató de darle algún ánimo a su hermanito de mala gana

"No seas bruto" Groenlandia le dio una golpiza a su hermano mayor "Tranquilo, Christiania, nosotros estaremos allí en todo caso, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿De acuerdo?" Malik bajó hasta su nivel y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

Christiania se secó las pequeñas lagrimitas que asomaban por sus mejillas, sonrió y, dándose vuelta, corrió hacia el vagón que estaba en frente de él, junto con Sealand y Ladonia.

Un estridente chillido aulló desde la chimenea del tren, y las puertas corredizas de cada furgón se cerraron abruptamente, interrumpiendo de una forma brusca y repentina las últimas despedidas. Los niños se amontonaron desesperadamente hacia las ventanas, saludando exasperadamente con las manitas, tratando de transmitir por última vez sus adioses concluyentes; mientras el vehículo se alejaba lentamente, arrancándolos así de sus hogares, y cada vez más y más lejos. Hasta que el tren ya solo fue un punto entre la hondonada de las verdes colinas, las cuales cubrían parcialmente al sol…

* * *

**Bien... para terminar este capítulo me gustaría advertir que está inspirado en el comienzo de la película "La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos", y que es esa la razón por la semejanza importante, además, no conozco mucho sobre el sistema de las clases en Gran Bretaña, sólo sé que el final del receso de navidad es a mediados de enero, sin mencionar que buscaba una excusa para la cena de Noche de Burns...  
De todas formas, no hay nada que entender en este capítulo, es simplemente una introducción =)  
**

**Eso fue todo por ahora, Piper fuera~!**

**Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nils Eriksson/ Islas Aland - KurokawaAyumi (DeviantArt)/eliastheswede (Tumblr)**

**Allistor: Escocia**

**Rhys: Gales**

**Liam: Irlanda del Norte**

**Bridget: Irlanda**

**Fo es por Føroyar, también es el dominio de internet de las Islas Feroe.**


	3. De Despedidas y Bienvenidas

"_**No son tan diferentes de ustedes, ¿Verdad? Mismos cortes de pelo. Llenos de hormonas, como ustedes. Invencibles, como ustedes se sienten. El mundo es su ostra. Ellos creen estar destinados a grandes cosas, como muchos de ustedes, sus ojos están llenos de esperanza, como los suyos […] Pero si escuchan bien, pueden escucharlos susurrándoles su legado. Vayan, apóyense. Escuchen, ¿Lo oyen? – Carpe – ¿Lo oyen? – Carpe, carpe diem, aprovechen el día muchachos, hagan sus vidas extraordinarias"**_

"_**La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos"**_

* * *

El latoso sonido de una bocina acabó con el expreso sentimentalismo de las despedidas. Los nórdicos se dieron vuelta para contemplar a algunos de los asiáticos (más bien, los de segundo año: Hong Kong, Corea, Taiwán y Macao), el más pequeño de los bálticos junto con algunos soviéticos (Letonia, Belarús y Polonia), los hermanos italianos, los menores de los países bajos y los hermanos pequeños de Escocia (Shetland y Orcadas), todos ellos amigos de los menores de su familia, en un convertible plateado.

"¡Son nuestros amigos! ¿Podemos ir con ellos?" Malik pidió el permiso de su hermano mayor casi poniendo suplicantes ojos de perrito

"Seh… adelante" Mathias afirmó de mala gana, y en un santiamén ya corrían hacia el auto –Espera, tú no, Feroe

"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué yo no?" Cuestionó dándose la vuelta, subrepticiamente haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia sus amigos para que aguardaran, después de todo, ella terminaría convenciéndolo

"Tienes que prepararte para la cena de Noche de Burns, ¿Lo olvidas? Esa por la que tanto me molestaste para que te dejara ir" Mathias se quejó entre dientes, refrescándole la memoria a su hermana

"Ohh… pero está bien, solo iremos a dar una vuelta. Puedo pasar por casa de Orcadas y ambas nos preparamos ahí, ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?" Imploró, tomándole de las manos y poniéndose esa –metafórica – máscara de ojitos brillantes junto con la inocente sonrisa esbozada

"Ahh… está bien, pero date prisa, el tren pasa a buscarlos a las dos de la mañana y no quiero tener que despertarme para llevarte hasta la academia si lo pierdes" Le advirtió

"Claro que no. Gracias hermanito, te quiero" Astrid le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor como signo de agradecimiento para luego correr hacia el auto

Podía notarse la presencia de un rostro nuevo en el grupo del vehículo plateado.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Emil, al mismo tiempo que abría una puerta para entrar a aquella apretujada banda

"Soy Seychelles, la… chica nueva" Contestó la chica con rasgos africanos "De la clase africana"

"¿No es totalmente divina? Leí los nombres de los grupos de habitación en el tablón de anuncios antes de salir de la iglesia, como que Seychie será tu nueva compañera, Bel" Anunció Polonia, mientras Macao ponía en marcha el auto y comenzaban a avanzar lentamente

"Lo siento por ti" Romano se lamentó sarcásticamente

"Ay, no es na… ¡Hey!" Bella entonces cayó en el designio real detrás de aquella frase "No seas así. Seychie" Esta vez, se dirigió a Seychelles "Sólo ignora a Romano, no sabe lo que dice" Trató de apoyarla

"Meh, es la nueva, ¿Cuál es su especialidad? ¿Enlatar sardinas?" Shetland se burló

"Ya cállense, ¿Por qué debe pagar derecho de piso?" Cuestionó Luxemburgo

"Ese no es nuestro problema" Nils finalmente puso fin a la oleada de burlas hacia Seychelles "Cambiemos de tema. Me aburre hablar tanto acerca de estupideces. ¿Cómo formaremos los grupos de estudio este trimestre?"

"Oh, hablando de eso: Is, dicen por ahí… que estuviste en la escuela de verano antes de comenzar el año" Hong Kong chismoseó

"Ah, sí: fisicoquímica, mi hermano quería que me adelantara. ¿Cómo estuvo tu receso de navidad, Hong?" Emil rápidamente se deshizo de aquellas malas lenguas

"Maravilloso" Contestó Kaoru, remarcando la respuesta

"Bienvenida a la Tortura Mundial W, Seychelles" Malik se dirigió a ella, dándole una bienvenida más o menos cálida (a su manera, claro)

"¡Es tan difícil como todos dicen!, a menos claro, que seas un genio, ¡como Macao!" Corea advirtió, ladeando su cabeza para señalar al asiático

"Él me idolatra, por eso lo ayudo con latín, y con álgebra, y con fisicoquímica y astrofísica claro..."Chao se jactó, acomodándose sus lentes para enfatizar aún más aquel alarde

"¿Lo ves? GRUPOS DE ESTUDIO, todo consta de eso" Nils reanudó al tema "Así fue como Romano se lució en latín, y yo no reprobé el jodido chino básico"

"Oh, entonces… ¿Puedo unirme a su grupo?" La aún confundida e ingenua Seychelles preguntó

Sus nuevos compañeros suspiraron negando con la cabeza, para después cubrirse sus caras con las manos colectivamente.

"No" Nils negó rotundamente "Aún no"

Seychelles solo pudo articular un Oh, para después dirigir su mirada a todos lados, confundida y avergonzada, no sabía realmente que decir luego de aquel duro golpe. Se dio cuenta entonces, que no conocía aún los nombres de aquellos cuatro muchachos que habían llegado recientemente. Tímidamente, clavó su mirada en uno de ellos.

"¿Oh?, lo lamento, mi nombre es Malik Suerseq-Køhler, Groenlandia" Malik tendió su mano, presentándose. Seychelles la tomó en respuesta

"Astrid Bæretsen-Køhler, Islas Feroe" Astrid ligeramente imitó el movimiento de su hermano, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Seychelles para que pudiera estrechar su mano también

"Emil Steilsson, Islandia" Emil esta vez ni se molestó en tender su mano

"Nils Eriksson-Väinämöinen, Islas Aland" Nils ladeó la cabeza para dirigirse a sí mismo

Seychelles desdibujó la confusión de su rostro una vez las introducciones se vieron finalizadas. Y fue entonces cuando, repentinamente, el ambiente expuesto se dividió en pequeños grupos, y sordos murmullos comenzaron a atestar el imperceptible espacio remanente. Unos puñales recargados con alguna substancia paralizante se clavaron en el diafragma de la muchacha africana en ese instante: pues la angustia y la sensación de ser ajena a todo corroía diagonalmente su tórax. La nación nueva tosió para esclarecer su voz.

"Entonces… ustedes son… los miembros más jóvenes… de la familia nórdica. ¿Cierto?" Preguntó de la nada, sacando un penoso tema de conversación

Los muchachos con rasgos claramente arios parecieron ignorarla, dado que la pregunta era completamente flagrante.

"¡Orkney! Dime que tienes hora..." Feroe se sobresaltó, señalando a la muñeca de Orcadas

"Son las seis y media..." Orcadas vaciló "¡Son las seis y media! ¡Macao, déjanos aquí, por favor!" Ordenó señalando a ningún lugar

* * *

**Finalmente! Otro capítulo ;; lo siento gente, últimamente he estado ocupada con la escuela, además la semana pasada fue la semana de mis 15 y bueno... ya saben TwT Como sea, espero disfruten este corto pero intencionado capítulo, si desean saber los mensajes ocultos, simplemente manden un PM o un mensaje a mi cuenta de Tumblr: shetalkswithmonsters.**

**Piper fuera!**

**Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Islas Aland (Nils Eriksson): Kurokawa-Ayumi (deviantArt)/eliastheswede (Tumblr)**


End file.
